Today, scientists and organizations primarily learn about the research of other scientists after publication in an industry specific journal, patent, conferences, or other publication report. Further, scientists are often focused on their specific field of study and do not have access to, or an understanding of different areas of research. Scientists working in a related field of research, or even a different field, may be developing and performing experiments that may strategically align with research of another scientist or organization. A strategic alignment based on experimental data may promote a mutually beneficial collaboration. The opportunity to collaborate can be very valuable to a scientist or organization. Collaboration can provide access to relevant expertise and insights that are currently lacking within an individual lab and/or organization. Such expertise and insights can accelerate discovery, promote deeper understanding of the research data, and serve as the cornerstone for establishing further financial relationships based on consulting and/or obtaining public or private grant funding.